The present invention relates generally to headers of an agricultural harvester. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved frame of a header having an adjustable mounted toolbar bracketing assembly.
An agricultural harvester is a machine used to harvest a variety of crops from a field. During a harvesting operation e.g., of an agricultural combine equipped with a corn header, the header cuts ripened crop from the field. A feederhouse connected to the corn header transfers the crop material into the combine. Threshing and separating assemblies within the combine remove grain from the crop material and transfers the clean grain to a grain tank for temporary holding. Crop material other than grain (MOG) exits from the rear of the combine. An unloading auger transfers the clean grain from the grain tank to a truck or grain cart for transport, or to another receiving bin on or off machine for holding.
The header frame includes a toolbar, which can be used to mount a variety of farming implements to the header e.g., a row unit of a corn header. Further, the number and spacing between such row units can vary depending upon particular harvesting operational needs. However, conventional toolbars are rigidly connected i.e., typically by welding, to the main frame of the header frame. As such, owing to the fixed position of the connection between the toolbar and various components of the header frame, necessary variations in spacing and positioning of such row units can be prohibited.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a header frame of a combine harvester that is capable of adequately allowing variations in spacing and positioning of components on the toolbar. Such a need is satisfied by the header frame of an agricultural harvester of the present invention.